There are many types of compact, battery operated electronic devices which utilize hinged, manually operated, battery access doors. In order to illustrate the novel and highly advantageous features of the present invention, it will be described with respect to a hearing aid, although it will be understood that the novel battery door construction is useful with many different types of compact electronic apparatus.
The basic components of a hearing aid include a receiver, a battery, an amplifier, a gain control and a microphone. In some of the "in-the-ear" hearing aids in the prior art, these components have been supported in a plastic housing which is removably inserted and retained in a plastic structure molded to the contour of the wearer's ear. The housing has included a small hinged door which is snapped open or shut so that the user may insert or remove the battery without disassembling any parts from the hearing aid.
Prior United States patents broadly showing hearing aids with battery access means include Webber et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,584; Leale, 3,170,046 and Hickox, 3,598,928. However, none of the aforementioned patents discloses a door for the battery recess wherein the door and the hinge member therefor are formed completely of plastic material and which hinge members may be assembled and disassembled very easily by snapping the cooperating parts thereof into and out of retaining position.
Also, former constructions have utilized hinged battery access doors wherein a metal hinge pin has been utilized. However, a deficiency associated with metal hinge pins lies with the weakness of the plastic member on the battery door which engages the pin. In addition, metal hinge pins require a difficult insert molding process which increases unit cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide, in compact electronic apparatus, an improved battery access door which is inexpensive, durable, easy to operate, and is readily assembled and disassembled.